This Thing We Share, a TMNT Love Story
by Leofan221
Summary: A certain ninja turtle was out scavenging when he stumbles upon a girl, being menaced by Purple Dragons. How original! ;) As they're friendship develops, can it ever be something more? Or is love to wither away? That's for me to know, and you to ponder! Better than summary, I swear! Asked for by a guest named Emily Smith. And now I'm doing it...Hint, hint y'all. REQUEST SOMETHING!


**THIS STORY WAS REQUESTED BY A GUEST WITH THE TITLE _EMILY SMITH. _SO YOU SEE, I _DO _WRITE REQUESTED THINGS! ;)**

**Oh, and Emily, since I don't know exactly how you want your OC to look, I'm going with what I think. Hope you like it!**

**YES, THIS IS A TURTLE/OC ROMANCE FIC. NOT TELLING YOU WHICH TURTLE, BUT AFTER THIS, YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO FIGURE IT OUT. SIDE NOTE: TAKES PLACE IN THE 2003 UNIVERSE. **

**GOD BLESS AND GOD DAY! **

**~LF221**

=#=#= TMNT PoV =#=#=

_I can't believe my luck! I found a ton of good stuff in the junkyard I always visit. Can't wait to get this stuff home, so I can put this stuff to good use. _

Giddy with excitement, I ran across rooftops, leaping and flipping over the oblivious heads of the people below me. I was a fully stocked ninja arsenal, including shurikens as well smoke bombs of my own invention, and a satchel nearly bursting with goodies, but that hardly slowed me down. I then froze when I heard it. A lady's scream, scuffling, and an evil sort of chuckling. I frowned. It was one of _those _nights. Some creeps were ganging up on a lady, trying to...overpower her, and either me, my brothers, or all of us had to deal with it, without blowing our cover as mutants. Nevertheless, I ran over to the rooftop in the general direction I had heard the scream come from. I looked over, and found two or three Purple Dragons menacing a young lady in baggy jeans, a pair of large Converse shoes, and a _Marvel Comics_ hoodie that hid her face from both me and the Purple Dragons, who mere leering darkly and cat-calling her. Gross. They were backing her up into a corner of this dead-end alley, and there were three little girls, unconscious in the back of the alley. In fact, she tripped over one of their limp bodies, and fell, head making a sickening crack against the concrete, and she unleashed an almost animal-like scream of pain. Yeesh. I stowed my bag on the rooftop, and lept down, taking advantage of her disorientation.

"Hey! Didn't your parents ever tell you not to hit a lady?" I quip, smirk on my face, and bo staff already in hand as the men growl and charge at me. I whack the first one between the eyes, and spin around in a crouch with one leg out, causing the next two to fall down. They got up almost immediately, only for one of them, to crash their skull into my bo staff. I had the slightest twinge of guilt as this one was a lady. But my staff was already swinging to block the sloppy head-swing with a machete that the third and final goon sent my way. Thankfully, it didn't cut through my staff, and I disarmed him with a simple flick of the wrist. And then sent my staff into his midriff, back, and head, and he collapsed against the wall of the alley, out cold. Then, I heard a pained groan coming from behind me. I instantly sheathed my staff, and scurried over to the woman, but as soon as she sat up, I panicked and threw a smoke bomb, and was up on the railing of the first level of the fire escape, hidden in the shadows by the time the smoke cleared. The three little girls got up, as well, sniffing around, prowling around the alleyway before returning to the older girl, who had stubbornly refused to let her hood fall down.

And then, she chuckled weakly.

"I know you're still around here. Somewhere. My sisters and I can still smell you."

I resisted the urge to gasp. These ladies...can smell me?

_Interesting. Very interesting. _

I thought, cocking my head to the side as I struggled to keep myself in check.

"You might as well come out now." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear with one hand in an odd motion, and keeping her hood relatively in place with the other hand. "Please. I want to know who my rescuer is." She added shyly. I smiled, feeling slightly compelled to do just that. I held myself back with thoughts of every other time we had preformed this kind of civic duty. The screams, cries, and running away. It was a routine, one that still stung. I knew that I couldn't reveal myself, but I wanted to, very much. Which surprised me. Why would I care about what this girl wants? It wouldn't be any different than all the other times we had saved someone, anyone, from getting mugged, hurt, or worse. Then, she sighed, shoulders slumping sadly.

"Come, sisters." She said with obvious false force. "We're leaving."

"Alright, sister." Came the slightly raspy voice from the oldest-looking of the three younger girls. Then, I felt a sudden urge to betray my better judgment. I lept down, landing silently in the shadows. Even so, the five girls freeze.

"So..." The oldest young woman chuckles. "You are some kinda ninja?"

"I am." I say, making my voice deeper to disguise it. Raph always teases me about my voice not being manly and intimidating. She turns around. Odd. She looks right at me, although normally, I am practically invisible to the naked eye. But she gazes at me like she knows that I'm hiding in the shadows. "And you are..?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Rocky." She replies. "What's your name?" She asks timidly. I narrow my eyes.

"Not important, really." I almost snap, but hold my voice back. But even with my restraint, the girl flinches back. I sigh.

"Sorry." I say, wanting to hug her for some reason. "I didn't mean to-Please don't-Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" I mutter, mentally slapping myself. Why should it matter that this girl was upset in the least about what I said? I mean, if she saw me for what I really was, she would probably scream, from what I've seen of her personality. If she doesn't just sit there and scream, she'll most likely hit me and take off running. Probably still screaming. She then chuckles.

"You're an interesting fellow, sir. You are mean enough to not tell me your name, but you care enough to not want me upset." She says, tone teasing and light hands on hips as she leans out toward me. As she does, a sliver of hair falls out of her hood, followed almost immediately by a large portion of her bangs. They are a darker brown, with some blonde highlights shining through. She notices her hair, and quickly tucks it back into her hood.

"That's me." I reply, keeping up the deeper-sounding disguise. Call it what you will, but I didn't need this girl to find out more about me than necessary.

"Maybe, maybe not." She replies. Then, she starts swaying. She let out a low moan before collapsing onto the hard cement. I rush over to examine her, leaping over the three other girls. The young lady was out like a light. It was then that I noticed the large red stain on the back o her head. I'd honestly forgotten about that nasty bonk she had taken when I jumped in to save her. I hummed in thought. This girl probably had a concussion, not a bad one necessarily, but a concussion nonetheless. I needed to get her to a hospital. Stat. I slid my arms under her knees and shoulders. And lifted, causing her head to flop back, and her hood to come down, as well. And when I glanced down at her, I nearly dropped her!

Rocky...was...a mutant?

From what I could tell, she was a raccoon that had been exposed to...whatever mutagenic compound caused me and my family's mutation. I blinked. Rocky was...beautiful. She was like no other girl in this city. She was...captivating, and I don't know why. With no other option, I was forced to take her back to the lair with me.

_Oh, boy! This was gonna be...interesting. Leo's gonna freak. And it'll be tough gettin' Splinter to understand, as well. Ugh. They'll sorta get it when I show them that she's a mutant, but still..._

I thought with a groan as I heaved her onto the roof so I could grab my duffel bag of goodies. Slinging it over my shoulder, I resumed my grip on Rocky, and took off in the direction of the warehouse that secretly housed our home once I had landed back in the alley. The three little girls followed me as I ran. I was surprised that they were able to keep up, honestly.

**AND THERE YA HAVE IT! **

**IN TERMS OF PLACEMENT...THIS IS...BEFORE _SEARCH FOR SPLINTER, _BUT OTHER THAN THAT...WHEREVER IT MAKES SENCE TO Y'ALL. ;)**

**THIS IS ACTUALLY A LOT OF FUN TO WRITE! THANKS, EMILY! OH, AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANYTHING, AND STUFF. LIKE, IF I HAVE MADE ROCKY SOMEHOW OOC, CORRECT ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY PART OF THE STORY, I'LL SE WHAT I CAN DO, OKAY? HOPE YOU LIKED THIS LITTLE STORY, AND THAT I HAVEN'T MADE ANY MISTAKES. I TRIED TO BE A LITTLE VAGUE ON ROCKY'S APPEARANCE, BECAUSE I AM NOT SURE EXACTLY HOW YOU WANT HER TO LOOK. ;)**


End file.
